Jewel Land
Jewel Land is the new official amusement/theme park for AB15. It's in Turkey, Japan, France, and America. Attractions * Flip Castle * Diamond Coaster * Tangerine Train * AB15 Bell Ninja Trial * Bunnicula in Akazukin * AB15 Peridot EV Go Kart * Bell Panorama Ferris Wheel * Wing Coaster * Cinnamon Jet * Mango Fun * Red Cafe (it's one of those teacup rides) * Apricot Sugar Carousel * Cool 'n Sky * Scarlet Trick * Berry Game Plaza * AB15 Character Apple Boat Ride * Angel Red Caramel Ride * Froyo Workshop Cookie Ride * Bride Princess Angels Strawberry Ride * Beautiful Mermaids Ocean Boat Ride Current Live Shows, Parades and such Parade a la Snazzy (American Parade) This parade will be led by Kayla and Crimson Light. Several characters will pass by on floats, such as the familiar faces of Prince Velvet, Night Scarlet, and Panpan! Ocean Cafe: Daisy Magic Darkfang! (French and Japanese Show) The Ocean Cafe is where strangest things happen: such as transformations! In this live show, Darkfang magically transforms into a little easter kitty, with an outfit complete with daisies and roses. Cherry Berry and Jazzy are in for a shock when they see what Darkfang has become! Characters appearing: Darkfang, Cherry Berry, Jazzy Plum Bloom! Happy Birthday Princess Sweetheart! (Japanese Show) This live show celebrates Sweetheart's birthday on April 2nd! Characters appearing: Sweetheart, Lucky, Jazzy Let's play a Magenta Game! (Japanese Show) Let's play a Magenta Game! I wonder which character will win? Happy Birthday Our CDP's First Serie Leader! Angel Red This live show celebrates Angel Red's Birthday Date * March 25 - April 2 - Normal * April 3 - April 10 - Observed Shops Lily Market The perfect store for souvenirs if you want to remember your trip to Jewel Land! Character Parade Plenty of plushies and clothes of your favorite characters! AB15 Fire Girls Store Accessories of AB15's well known Fire Girls, Sweetheart, Cocoya, and Darkfang! Unknown Souvenir Store Another souvenir store is going to be made. This time it'll be in the open. List of Goods Parade a la Snazzy goods * Prince Velvet Headband * Broken Angel Headband * Penelope Headband * Lemonade Shores Headband * Crimson Light Headband * Lacy Emerald Headband * Parade a la Snazzy Flag * Two variated Folding Notes * Clear File set * Night Scarlet Key ring * Prince Velvet Key ring * Broken Angel Key ring * Lemonade Shores Key ring * Cherry Cake Key ring * Hair bands with bows (the bows Crimson Light and Lemonade Shores will be wearing, they are different) tied to the ends * Petit Towel * Night Scarlet purse * Mug * Cherry Cake Key chain * Kayla Key chain * Broken Angel Key chain * Night Scarlet Key chain * Kayla Plushie chain * Cherry Cake Plushie chain * Night Scarlet Plushie chain * Broken Angel Plushie chain * Lemonade Shores Plushie chain * Snowflake Plushie chain * Cherry Berry Plushie chain * Ribbon-shaped Memo Papers * Panpan Mechanical pencil * Kayla Mechanical pencil * Kiri Mechanical pencil * Cherry Cake Mechanical pencil * Lemonade Shores Mechanical pencil * Cherry Berry Mechanical pencil * Prince Velvet Mechanical pencil * Crimson Light Mechanical pencil * Stickers * Clear File * Crimson Light Slide Mirror chain * Broken Angel Slide Mirror chain * Panpan Slide Mirror chain * Cherry Berry Slide Mirror chain * Cocoya Slide Mirror chain * Night Scarlet Slide Mirror chain * Sticky notes * Prince Velvet petit towel * Lemonade Shores petit towel * Night Scarlet petit towel * Panpan petit towel * Lacy Emerald petit towel * Broken Angel petit towel * Prince Velvet rubber chain * Cocoya rubber chain * Penelope ballpoint pen * Night Scarlet ballpoint pen * Prince Velvet stuffed doll * Night Scarlet stuffed doll * Crimson Light stuffed doll * Cherry Cake design notes * Crimson Light 2-color pen * Lemonade Shores large plushie Regular Goods * Cocoya holding bunnicula plushie toy * Prince Velvet holding lacy emerald plushie toy * Lacy Emerald holding prince velvet plushie toy * Cherry Berry sleeping toy * Panpan sleeping toy Sweets * Cocoya's Cheese Cake and Kayla's Chocolate Cake * Sweetheart's Shinagawa Irijiro skewers dumpling * Sweetheart's Jewel Land Almond Cookie * Prince Velvet's printed cookie with face can * Bunnicula's chocolate crunch * Broken Angel's print cookie I went to Jewel Land * Snowflake's Choco Financier * Kayla's Strawberry Baum * Prince Velvet's Roll Cookie * Darkfang's Chocolate Languedocia * Cocoya's Kugurov Cake * Jazzy's Pudding Cookie * Snowflake's Pudding Tart * Crimson Light's Princess Chocolate Sand Cookie * Crimson Light's White Crunch Chocolate * Snowflake's Character Manju * Bunnicula's Kawara Sen * Crimson Light's Jewel Land Senbei * Broken Angel's Character Candy * Panpan's Strawberry Drops * Sweetheart's Apple Drops * Prince Velvet's Jewel Land Ichigo Milk * Kiri's AB15 Character Marshmallows (with chocolate flavor cream) Restaurant Guide Fairy Counter This part is not yet open. Check again later. Orange Table A table service restaurant where you can enjoy your meal slowly in an atmosphere like being in the forest. You can also see the nature of the Jewel garden spreading under the window. Menu * Snowflake's Steamed Bowl of Greasy Bowl, miso soup with pickles * Um Takkarais of Prince Velvet * Kayla's Spicy Omen Curry * Homed Beef Rice with Lucky * Darkfang's Local Produce Pig Cutlet (Kyushu) * Darkfang's Settled from Beppu Bay Shirabe don and Nakatsu * Darkfang's Cheese Hamburg and Shrimp * Cherry Cake's Local Katsukare (Kyushu) * Okachima Lunch Plate (Broken Angel, Night Scarlet, or Panpan designs) * Lucky's Okama Curry Plate Coral Kitchen You can enjoy hot dogs and hot cakes. We recommend eating at the outdoor terrace (Fire Bazaar) on a fine weather day. Menu * Cocoya's Hot Dog Set * Kiri's Black pig pork cutlet burger set * Smile hot cake set (AB15 Character Mug (Cherry Cake, Crimson Light, Panpan, Kayla, or Broken Angel) + Hot Cake) * AB15 Character Mini Mug Cup with Dessert * Night Scarlet Popcorn Case * Bunnicula's Danish Dog * Broken Angel's Strawberry Milk Sweet Popcorn * Penelope's Baked Pudding Sweet Popcorn * Kiri's Caramel Sweet Popcorn * Character Daifuku (Custard Lucky, Chocolate Lucky, Ichigo Jazzy, Ichigo Bunnicula, Custard Night Scarlet) * Kayla's French Fries * Broken Angel's Frankfurt * Broken Angel's Chicken Nuggets * Crimson Light's Soft Cream (Vanilla) * Cocoya's Float Lily Cafe A cute cafe with a menu full of items such as Mochas and Cute Sweets with character themes. Menu * Penelope's Cinnamon Churro * Kiri's Cocoa Churro * Broken Angel's Strawberry Milk Sweet Popcorn * Cocoya's Chocolate Ichigo Sweet Popcorn * Kiri's Caramel Sweet Popcorn * Penelope's Cheese Burger Set * Snowflake's Bacon Terriyaki Burger Set * Smile Set (AB15 Character Mini Mug Cup + Mini Dog Set) * AB15 Character Mini Mug Cup with Dessert * Crimson Light's Blended Coffee * Lucky's Iced Coffee * Sweetheart's Caffe Latte * Panpan's Cappuccino * Crimson Light's Cafe Mocha * Prince Velvet's Cocoa * Kayla's French Fries * Broken Angel's Frankfurt * Broken Angel's Chicken Nuggets * Snowflake's Clemire (Premium Soft) * Cocoya's Float Category:Parks Category:AB15 Universe